


A Friend

by iamsithprincess



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the last jedi
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars), Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsithprincess/pseuds/iamsithprincess
Summary: Hello! This is my fic for Reylo secret santa hosted by @underrated-reylo :)This is a gift for @noriselly :) I´d like to say that I am not a native speaker so if you see any mistakes hmu, I´ll correct them!This takes place after TLJ and contains minor spoilers





	A Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noriselly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriselly/gifts).



 

Out of all the planets she had to crash on this one. All covered in snow, frozen lakes, and cold winds blowing on the surface – complete opposite of she what was used to from her home on Jakku.

„Damn it,“ Rey cursed as she found out her transmitter was not working, together with majority of other systems within her ship.

She fell back to the pilot´s seat, covering her eyes with her palms. Heating system was damaged too which meant that within twenty minutes it would be as cold inside as outside. After that, she would freeze to death in the next few hours. She panicked. The Resistance may have received her distress call, but they had no idea on which out of the seven planets and their moons in this system she crashed on.

“Focus, Rey,” she told herself and reached out with the Force. She followed the guidance of the light within her, letting it lead the way. She was surprised when she realized what was happening – and it was too late to stop it.

Kylo Ren was standing on the bridge of the Finalizer, supervising the work of his subordinates. Ever since the battle of Crait it was extremely hard to track Rebel activity and he wanted to be there when they received any kind of messages about the Resistance.

“Supreme Leader, we believe that we´ve,” one of his most competent Admirals neared him but Kylo cut him off with a wave of his hand. He felt the Force nudging within him. The bond was awake. She was trying to contact him. He gasped and ran out of the bridge, looking for a private room where he could talk to her alone, without receiving curious looks from the officers. The first chance that occured was a sanitation chamber. Kylo entered and shut the door behind him, resting his body against the durasteel.

 _“Rey,”_  he greeted and saw her worried expression.

 _“Ben. I need your help, you´re my only hope,”_ she replied. He couldn´t see her surroundings, but by the pose she was in and the way her body trembled he assumed she was somewhere cold.

 _“What happened?”_  he asked, curiously. What made her reach out to him? After all, she´s been the one to end their last contact.

 _“I crashed in the Tel´jyn system. My ship systems are down, it´s freezing cold and I have no idea what to do. The Resistance may not even know I´m here. I need you to…find me,”_ she whispered, shocked by how easily she could talk to him, as if they were allies. And she wanted him to find her? Kriff, she´d spent the past few months hiding from him and his First Order.

 _“What was your course when you entered the system?”_ he asked, remembering the coordinates she told him.

Kylo marched out of the sanitation room and rushed back towards the bridge. The crew went silent when he entered and Admiral Peerson attempted for the second time to tell the Supreme Leader an urgent message.

“What ships do we have near the Tel´jyn system?” Kylo asked and the Admiral gasped. “How did…how did he know I was going to tell him about that system in particular?” Peerson thought. He should answer his superior, but it shocked him how the man who seemed to be half his age managed to get this classified information without checking it with the crew on the bridge. But then again, the Admiral realized that Kylo Ren could read minds so he sticked to his post and answered the question.

“General Hux is on his way to the system,”  Peerson said and watched as the Supreme Leader clenched his fists.

“Send all the data about the system to my personal datapad, keep me posted about the development of the Rebel activity,” Kylo ordered and left the room. He would not let Hux destroy Rey. The General was famous for “no prisoners” policy and he was worried that Rey, weakened by the cold and a blaster would not hold long against the Order´s best troops.

 

Rey was checking her supplies in the ship. Medical kit – it was good to have it but right now it was not the thing she needed. Extra clothing was great, she would definitely put it on once the heating would shut down completely. Food and water supplies for two weeks - she was hoping that she wouldn´t need that much. Then she walked towards the emergency box. It was filled with all kinds of equipment for various crash-landings. Rey threw away the swimming gear, and tossed out the ice skate blades. She did not know how to skate but it could serve as a knife if she had to cut through the ice or just mark her way in ice caves. She threw it in the bag and continued emptying the box. When she was about take out the goggles, she felt the bond throbbing with energy. Ben had been contacting her.

_“Rey. General Hux is onto something. Even if the Resistance received your distress call, they most likely won´t attempt a rescue mission, if they have at least a bit of common sense. The fleet is spread across the whole system. And before you ask, no I can´t call them off there.”_

_“Well, you´re the Supreme Leader, of course you can!”_

_“It´s not as easy as it looks. What reason would I give them? No, listen, I have a plan. I know your exact location. You need to cross the lake which is approximately thirty minutes away from your current position. After that, it should take an hour to the small city of Jynnil where there are some…smuggler hideaways. You should find someone to smuggle you off planet to safety. If they refuse, tell them you´ll pay extra credits in the First Order currency.”_

_“I am a Resistance fighter. I don´t have those just laying around.”_

_“I know. I´ll provide them.”_

_“You will?”_ Rey was shook. Was he offering to pay for her? Did he actually care about her well being?

_“Yes. Now go, because the sunset is in three hours and if you don´t make it by then….”_

He didn´t have to finish his sentence. Rey knew what would happen. She would freeze to death without saying goodbye to her friends. Now that was something she wanted to avoid.

 _“I don´t know why you´re doing this…but thank you,”_  she replied and closed off the connection, too scared to hear that he was only doing this so he could capture her later, even though she didn´t believe he would do it.

Rey left the ship with a packed bag and began her trek towards the Jynnil city.

Kylo was nervously sitting on his bed, inable to get back to the bridge. He had to be alone in case Rey needed his help. Every few minutes he would check the chrono to see where she probably was. He was getting more impatient with each second, because she should have already reached the lake.

Outburst of pain shattered through the re-activated bond. Was Rey hurt? Kylo nervously bit his bottom lip and clenched his fists, grasping the bed sheets. What was happening to her?

 _“It´s the ice! I keep falling down!”_ Rey angrily reassured him that she was not being under attack. Kylo could now see her sprawled across the ground, trying to get back on her feet. After moments of struggling she managed to stand up, legs shaking, her hands reaching out to the cold air for support.

_“Easy, Rey. I see you put the ski blades onto your boots. Now, when you step on the ice, try to find balance. Don´t bend forward nor backwards, let each slide be the extension of your steps you shou-“_

Kylo was interrupted by a loud thump as Rey hit the cold ice. “Kriff!” she cursed and as a newborn lamb she tried to get back on her feet. Her legs were trembling and if she couldn´t rely on something she would most likely fall again.

 _“Look at me, Rey,”_ Kylo guided her and waited till the girl locked her eyes with his.  _“Relax. Don´t look downwards. Look at me,”_ he whispered, his voice soft and gentle. Rey nodded and now finally stood on the ice. Giving it another try, she slid her right leg, quickly balancing the movement with her left. Too quickly. She was again falling to the ground. She closed her eyes, ready to embrace the hit of the surface, but it never came. Rey opened her eyes and saw Ben holding her firmly, helping her to stand steadily. Silent gasp escaped her lips as she felt his touch against her cold body.

 _“Try again,”_  he commanded, still holding her arms tightly.  _“Look me in the eyes and slide again. Shorter and less swifter slides will be more efficient, come on.”_

Rey followed his lead and moved her right leg and this time less quickly added her left, without falling. She smiled at Ben, happy about finally managing to stay on her feet. As she felt she was slowing down, Rey slid again, this time with more confidence. Kylo didn´t expect the strong rebound, so he didn´t move more backwards and Rey ended up pressed against his chest. Both of them exhaled loudly, surprised by the sudden closure. His arms were wrapped around her back and hers were placed on his shoulders, their faces inches apart as Rey looked up. They exchanged a long gaze, filled with emotions unknown to both of them. They couldn´t hear anything else beside each other´s heartbeats, echoing through the galaxy. It felt weird to be this close without actually being together. Their faces were so close that they could feel the breaths of each other. Kylo looked Rey in the eyes and then glanced on her mouth. They looked so soft and he wanted to cover them with his. He slowly brought his lips closer and closer, giving Rey time to back off. He didn´t want to rush anything, or make her feel uncomfortable. He needed her to feel the same way he felt. He craved her, ever since he realized how much she meant to him.

There was no resistance from her so Kylo finally decided to do it, to kiss her, even if he knew it was wrong. Their lips joined and bolt of sensation flew through their bodies. As he sucked in Rey´s lower lip, she moaned quietly, surprised by the amount of arousal this act brought. She gently brushed her tongue over his. Kylo returned the favor of bringing tongue in the play and deepened the kiss. He reached  to Rey's cheek and slowly caressed her skin with his right hand. His warm hand against her  cold skin was making her shiver on the inside, together with the small circles that he was making with his thumb. She knew it was wrong, Kylo knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. The forbidden kiss across the galaxy. This time, there was no vision of future or past, only the strong sensation of belonging radiating from both of them.

It was Rey who broke the kiss, but the shock of what just happened was replaced with a smile.

 _“Now, try again,“_   Kylo commanded and this time released one of Rey´s hands. She shot him a worried gaze, but he reassured her that he wasn´t leaving, just trying to help her be independent on his guidance.

The girl was kind of saddened that they didn´t talk about the kiss, but she guessed it was too much to process for him. After a few other tries, Rey was capable of skating without having to rely on Ben´s support.

 _“Thank you,”_  she whispered, when his image faded away. Now, it was up to her to make it to the Jynnil city in time.

Kylo walked around his chambers, begging the Force to guide Rey safely to her friends. As he threw a glance at the chrono, he realized that he should be back on the bridge. With one last gaze he checked where Rey disappeared and left the room.

*Back on the Resistance base*

“Rey! We´re glad you´re safe!” Leia, Finn, Poe, Rose and other Resistance members gathered around her when she entered the High Command tent. They all flooded her with questions and she answered them all, one by one, bending the truth. She kept her bond with Ben a secret, together with his involvement in this accident. What melted her heart was to see that people were worried about her and cared about her.

“This story is unbelievable, Rey,” Finn said and hugged Rey one more time. “I just don´t understand one thing…where did you learn how to ice skate?” His voice was filled with curiosity. Finn knew Rey grew up on Jakku, the sand planet where most likely nobody knew how to do it.

“A friend helped me,” she replied and smiled, running her fingertips over her lips. 


End file.
